


Just A Little Sugar

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Stan is having a hard time dealing with work and college so Eddie suggests he signs up for a sugar daddy app and things go crazy from there.





	Just A Little Sugar

Signing up for a sugar daddy app was not how Stan saw himself spending his Friday night. Usually, he would be sitting on his couch with a glass of wine and book trying to relax, and not think about the stress of paying for college and keeping his small apartment. Working two jobs and going to school full time was strenuous. Each week it seemed that more and more assignments piled up, and Stan was becoming sleep deprived and drained. He didn’t realize how tired he was until Thursday, while he was studying at Eddie’s, or for better saying, sleeping at Eddie’s. 

Eddie had left to use the bathroom, and when he walked back into his room five minutes later Stan was asleep on his with his face in the textbook. Eddie lightly tapped him on the shoulder and watched as Stan jumped from his sleep. Disoriented, he looked around, seeming to calm when he met Eddie’s eyes. 

“Stan this is getting fucking ridiculous,” Eddie sighed with exasperation. His hands were on his hips and he was giving Stan a concerned look.

“What are you talking abo-,” his words were cut off by the big yawn that left his mouth. 

“You really have to ask,” Eddie frowned, “Every time I see you, you look dead, and during our study sessions you spend most of the time sleeping instead of actually studying. You’re making me worried.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, just work,” another yawn l his mouth.

Shaking his head Eddie snorted, “That’s believable.” He groaned with sarcasm.”Is there any way that you can take off work on Thursdays?” 

“No Eddie, I have bills to pay. Missing one day throws everything off track, and I’m not in a financial situation to do that.” Stan said seriously, though his tired expression and constant yawing didn’t make his point all that convincing.

Sighing, Eddie sat down next Stan and grabbed his hand, “What if there was a way that I could help you?”

“What do you mean?” Stan asked nervously, looking between his and Eddie’s hands. The sudden serious was starting to make Stan worry. 

“I mean...that maybe if you find someone to pay for your things that it might be a little easier to get things done.”

“Eddie I am way too tired to try and figure out what the fuck you are saying, stop beating around the bush and tell me,” he groaned, starting to feel more confused than before.

“I think you should find a sugar daddy.”

Stan broke out into a sudden laughter. Surely Eddie was only joking, there was no in hell that Stan was going to get a sugar daddy, he wouldn’t even know where to get one and even if he did there was no way that he would do something like that. Regaining his composure Stan looked at Eddie and noticed that he still was carrying a serious look on his face. 

“You’re joking, right?” 

Eddie shook his head, “Of course not, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I think it would really help Stan. I hate seeing you so stressed out, you can barely function. “

Stan jumped up from his spot on the bed, turning to Eddie with crossed arms, “You really think I'm so desperate to get some sleep, that I’d fuck some old man?” he was starting to feel offended. Stan knew that the two hadn’t known each other for long, but he thought that they were to a point where they respected each other. 

“What? No, of course not. The oldest that people go on the app is forty-five, you wouldn’t be fucking old men. I promise. You wouldn’t be fucking anyone if you didn’t want to. A lot of the guys on the app just want someone good looking to spend their time with.” Eddie shrugged.

“There's an app, Eddie how do you know all this?” 

“Oh uh...” his cheeks warmed at the question, eyes darting to the floor. “I’m kind of a sugar baby.”

“Eddie, what the fuck?” Stan was bewildered. 

“What? You know as well as anyone else that it’s hard to work and school. My mom cut me off, and it was the last thing I could think of. The guy that I’m with is actually sweet.”

“You have a sugar daddy?” Stan practically yelled, eyes wide.

Rolling his eyes, Eddie answered, “Ugh Stan yes, that is what I just said. You don't have to do it, I was thinking that it might help. If I knew you were going to lose your shit like this I wouldn't have told you.”

“Eddie, I really appreciate the idea, but I don't think I could do something like that.”

“It wouldn't hurt to try," hope was laced in Eddie's voice. "I'll send you the name of the app.”

“Okay, I'll think about it,” gathering his things and putting everything in his backpack, “I have to go get ready for work, I'll talk to you later,” he walked back to his apartment. Opening the door he set his key down on the small table and flicked up the light switch. 

Just as quickly as the light turned on it went off. Frowning, he flipped the switch up and down hoping that the light would turn on. When it didn't he sighed and tried to navigate his way through the dark, small area. He quickly found his room only managing to only bump into a few things. Feeling for the doorknob, he opened it and found his way to his bed, and laid down. He had forgotten to pay the electricity bill this week between studying and work. 

Everything had been so busy that he forgot to call the electric company. His eye's started to sting with tears. Everything was becoming too much, and Stanley wasn't sure how to deal with it. Having the first two years of college paid for made his life so much easier, and now he wasn't sure how to function. Eventually, the tears started to fall, and all the stress from the last few weeks set in.

After crying for a little while Stan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Ben. 

I'm not feeling too good, do you think you could cover my shift?- Stan 

Yeah, ofc- Ben 

Seeing the text, he felt relieved. Slowly, he moved from his bed to the closet to find his pajamas. Using the flashlight on his phone, Stan picked some that matched. Then, he walked to his bathroom to do his nightly routine, electricity or not there was no way Stan was going to mess that up. 

~

It was almost two in the afternoon when Stan woke up. The sun was shining through his window onto his bed making it hard to keep his eye's closed. Opening them he looked around for his phone, turning it on he saw that there was a message.

Please just look at the app- Eddie 

Rolling his eyes, Stan got out of bed and went to his kitchen to call the electric company. An hour later his electricity as back on. Seeing as Friday is his day off, he spent the rest of the day lounging around and getting a few assignments done. Around 8:30 he was sitting in a bubble bath, drinking wine and messing around on his phone. For about the fifth time that week, a picture of Eddie and his boyfriend showed up on his Instagram feed. They were at the park watching a movie that was being featured, and in the picture, they were holding hands. 

To Stan, Eddie seemed very happy with this guy compared his past relationships. A lot of the guys were assholes who had very little regard for Eddie, but this boyfriend treated Eddie very well. It made much more sense to Stan when he learned that Eddie had a sugar daddy, all of a sudden Eddie was going shopping a ton, and getting a lot more of his work done. Thinking more about Eddie's relationship Stan was starting to feel lonely. For a while now Stan has been boyfriendless, his last relationship didn't end well, and since then he hasn't been in another. It wouldn't hurt if he checked out the app, and it didn't sound too shady when Eddie was talking about it. 

Opening the app store he typed in the name and quickly pressed install. The way Eddie was describing the man didn't seem so bad. He looked happy when talking about him, in love even.

When the app finished downloading he created a profile. It asked for his age, weight, height, and something interesting about him. Once everything in he chose a picture for his profile. He settled on something Eddie took of him. He was laying in the grass with a flower in his hair, smiling at the camera. Pressing the create account button, he exited out of his phone and sent a message to Eddie.

I created an account- Stan 

What's your username?- Eddie

Why?- Stan

Because I want to see what you did- Eddie

Rolling his eyes he sent his name and set his phone to the side. After he finished his wine Stan got out of the bathtub and put on his pajamas. Eddie sent a thumbs up, approving of Stan's profile. The rest of his night was spent texting Eddie and waiting for someone to message him.


End file.
